


"I'm Going to Fuck You Now."

by Percylover3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Begging, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, He's learning tho, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Masochism, Oneshot, Or at I'd like to think so, Oral Sex, Reader has been pining for a while really, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Tom Riddle is Bad at Feelings, Tom might be ooc, fluff if you squint, tom is struggling with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percylover3/pseuds/Percylover3
Summary: "I'm going to fuck you now.""You already said that."Or, the fic where Tom eats you out and fucks you.





	"I'm Going to Fuck You Now."

You've been with Tom for a while. For your entire lives actually. Thick as thieves, you two. At the orphanage, the matron, Mrs. Cole, and the other children always feared you both for always doing weird things. For example, things such as making things float or hanging Billy Stubb's bloody rabbit from the rafters. Even though they have no evidence on how you did it.

The kids always bullied you and Tom, because they didn't understand what you could do; called it 'demonic' and 'freakish'. Tom always said "they were jealous that they weren't special like us". That "one day, they'll die pitiful deaths." You didn't argue of course.

You never doubted Tom.

~

When the man with the ugly purple suit came to visit and told you and Tom that what you could do was magic, the both of you were ecstatic. He asked, "what can you do with your magic," and with childlike enthusiasm, you and Tom explained while finishing each other sentences.

You started talking first. "I can do all sorts of things-"

"-sir. I can make people who've hurt me-"

"-hurt. I can make them suffer," you finished. Both you and Tom wanted to see other people suffer and kneel down at your feet in complete submission.

It was Tom who noticed that the gentle twinkle in the man's eyes were gone.

~

Hogwarts was a fantastic journey. The first two years were full of anguish and more bullying due to the fact that the both of you were sorted into Slytherin, but weren't purebloods. It didn't matter though. You both had the highest grades in the entire school and had the teachers eating out of your palms.

Except Dumbledore of course.

~

Fifth year, Tom figured out his heritage. He found out that he was related to one of the founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin himself. You helped Tom find the Chamber of Secrets inside the girl's bathroom and watched him speak Parseltongue with a light blush on your cheeks.

He never noticed though.

~

By the time you graduated, you had most of the school bowing down to you with respect, and the Knights of Walpurgus had grown exceptionally.

You guys had separated, you going into the Ministry to get followers from the inside, and Tom working at Borgin and Burke's to find appropriate items for his horcruxes.

After five years of working at Borgin and Burke's and you working in the Ministry as an Unspeakable, you both quit your jobs and went to Hepzibah Smith's to get the Hufflepuff Cup and Slytherin's Locket.

Once done killing her, taking the founder's items, and altering the house elf's memory to make it seem like it killed Hepzibah, Tom whisked you away to Albania.

You would follow him anywhere

~

"I'm not gonna lie and say I don't want to find this diadem, but can we take a break? From walking? My feet hurt." You've been in the forest for three years now searching for the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and Tom refused to take a break.

He glanced at you though. Lifted his head up from inside the map of the forest you helped make and stared at you in annoyance. The stare would have unnerved anyone else, but to you, it just made you impatient.

"Well?"

He stared a bit more - which caused you to start blushing - and glanced at the map again before nodding. "I supposed we can break for a few days."

Victoriously, you smirked. "Good. Now let's set up camp in that clearing over there." Looking back at Tom, you saw him just staring at his feet not moving. "Tom," he looked up at you in confusion, "let's go set up camp okay?"

He nodded.

~

The tent was nice on the inside, of course, due to the expansion charm. Although, it wasn't that extravagant, only big enough for the necessities.

You sat on Tom's bed looking at the map.

"From what I can see, the Diadem should be within a kilometer radius..." Peeking at Tom for his opinion, you saw that he was sitting at the desk spaced out and unfocused.

Tom was never unfocused.

"Tom? Are you okay? You've been out of it lately."

"I'm fine Y/n. Don't worry about me."

You snorted. "Yeah right. What's wrong, Tom?" At this point, you have walked over to him and conjured up a chair for you to sit on.

He stared at you again with those deep blue eyes and you started blushing again despite yourself. Finally, Tom started talking.

"These past few years I have been..._feeling_." He spat the word out like he hated the existence of it and the person who created it. (Which he probably did.)

On the other hand, your heart was beating fast and loud. Does this mean he could return my feelings? You refrained from showing your excitement and just said, "oh?"

"I know," he ran his fingers through his perfect curls, "I was conceived under a love potion! I shouldn't be feeling!"

Rubbing his back in a comforting way you said, "it's not a bad thing, Tom. What have you been feeling? Or what happens when you feel?"

He took a breath and continued. "I have been feeling... things for you."

"Wha-?"

"When I see you killing, my heart feels tight. Or when you have a look of pure concentration on your face or when I found out you were the top Unspeakable in the Ministry, recruiting for our cause. I see you do these things and I think: this girl is mine."

"Merlin, To-" You didn't get to finish because he was lifting you up and carrying you to the bed, lips locked onto yours.

Moving away to breathe he said, "what I've been feeling isn't important as of now. Now, I'm feeling a bit lustful."

You couldn't do anything but stare up at him in awe. "Tom. Explain to me," you took a deep breath, "how the bloody hell we go from having a heartfelt conversation, to _this_?!" A moment passed. "Not that I mind."

Tom ignored you, sliding down your body and taking your pants off as he went. "You're so beautiful Y/n. And you're all mine. I'm going to fuck you now. I'm going to eat you out with my tongue and then fuck you,_ hard_." Tom started rubbing your clothed pussy with a devious look in his dilated eyes.

His actions started making you wet; they started making you squirm and whimper. Then suddenly, he stopped after your panties were soaked. Your eyes screamed murder.

"Tell me what you want."

Looking at him incredulously you said, "I'm not going to fucking beg, Tom."

"But you will." He suck you clit through your underwear.

"Oh fuck, Tom!"

He sucked again. "Beg."

"No, Tom. Please."

Again.

You couldn't take it, your pride falling and you submitted fully to the gorgeous man before you. "Fuck me Tom! Fuck me nice and good! I want you to eat me out over and over please, Tom please!"

Tom wasted no time in taking off you panties and fucking you rough with his tongue. Occasionally, he sucked hard on your clit, making you release more fluids from your arousal.

Over and over he stuck his tongue in and out, wriggling it and curling it into your g-spot. You were so close to cumming, walls twitching in anticipation and mouth open in a silent scream. Tom sensed that you were close to relief and lifted his head up from your pussy.

You were livid.

"Why the bloody hell did you stop?" He didn't answer. Tom was too busy pumping his cock, which was an impressive eight inches. The precum was soaking his hand and dripping onto the bed sheets. The sight mad you impossibly wetter.

Getting tired of waiting on his answer, you wrapped your legs around Tom's waist and used you strength from being an Auror to flip him over so your positions were switched.

You weren't going to lie, you were sorta nervous. Tom's cock had a shocking girth and you weren't quite sure it would fit. No matter, you thought, I'm already here. Can't go back.

Tom scowled with hooded eyes at you for taking his dominant position, but despite that fact, he did nothing to change it. He just laid there stroking his dick while you fingered yourself on his lap. "I am going to fuck you now, Y/n."

"You already said that." You were surprised you managed to say anything without stuttering.

The both of you paused and looked at each other. Were you really doing this? Is this what you both wanted? It was what you wanted, you realized, but you could see the hesitation it his eyes.

"T-Tom. Please fuck me. Can't wait to have you cock inside me." After hearing your words, Tom lined up his dick to your lower lips and pushed in rough. "Tom! Mmm fuck yes!"

Tom wasted no time in fucking you nice and rough; he didn't even let you adjust to his size. Overcome by the pleasure, you let your body fall forward onto Tom. "You're so tight Y/n," he grunted.

In and out in and out. Deeper and deeper he pounded into you. You were lost in the pleasure and you didn't know if you could hold out. Luckily for you, Tom warned you that he was going to cum and when he did, he bit your shoulder so hard he drew blood.

The pain pushed you over the edge of climax, toes curling and voice screaming.

_Oh. I'm a masochist._

When Tom let go of your shoulder, he licked the blood away and growled 'mine' while pulling you closer.

"That was amazing. We're doing that a lot more."

"I agree, Y/n. I agree."

____________

**Author's Note:**

> This was re-posted from Wattpad. I am currently rewriting it cuz i wrote this a while ago and im not really happy with it, so look out for that soon!


End file.
